Volume 1:Operation Surprise NaruChan!
by AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn
Summary: Naruto Doesn't want a 16th Birthday and the others are worried. so, they decide to give her a party she'll never forget SasuxNaruxIta female naru, Chappie 3 finally up!
1. A boring day

Me: hello ppl –waves- I'm back with another story!!! W

Naruto: -reads script- 0.0 EEEEEEH WHAT THE HELL!!!!! **YOU'RE MAKING ME A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke: -try's to stop sniggering-

Me: -laughs nervously- there, there Naruto-kun, it's not a big deal!

Everyone: -listens to Naruto's tirade and sighs-

Sakura: let's just get on with the story?

Me: oh yes, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

'_5, 4, 3, 2... 1!!!!_' RINNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

The bell that signaled after school detention was finished chimed loudly as a certain Uchiha male counted to one.

A sigh of relief ran through the room as all the students packed there bags and were out the door at the speed of sound.

Sasuke was one of the last people out as he waited for the door jam to subside before leaving.

Finally, when he was out of that godforsaken classroom he ran out the door.

He glanced around; blinking quizzically he thought '_where is she? I saw her a minute ago!_' he looked around some more and caught sight of a blonde head.

He ran to catch up with her. As soon as he did so he frowned. "Hey, Naru! Why'd you ditch school to day!?"

Naruto's head shot up. "o-oh, Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said, smiling. He grunted "that doesn't answer my question!"

Naruto sighed "You know I don't like school Sasuke-kun" she looked away. "I didn't feel like going."

Sasuke sighed "You don't like going to school, yet you were in detention? You're such a knuckle head Swirly-Fish-Cake-chan" he flicked her forehead and laughed.

She grunted and rubbed her forehead. "Shuudup, I get enough of that from Kiba-kun!"

They were silent as they continued to walk. Until Sasuke spoke up. "Hey Naru-chan, you'll be turning 16 soon, right?" she flinched "Y-Yea..." she said quietly looking down.

"What'll you be doing?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Nothing..."

"What?!"

"I'm not going to do anything! Like with my other birthdays!" she said and looked away.

"Why?" he was shocked, this wasn't like her.

"..I guess I just don't like celebrating my birthday..." she said quietly.

That was it until they got to her house, he said goodbye and left. She watched Sasuke until he went around the corner; then let herself into the house.

"Dad, I'm home!" Naruto said smiling at the iei **(A/N: an iei it a photo/memorial of a deceased one)** of her father on there coffee table beside the door.

Taking off her shoes she walked into the kitchen and caught sight of a note with her name on it, it was in her mom's hand writing.

Trooping over she picked up the note and read;

Dear Naru-Chan.

I have to go to a meeting with the D.E **(A/N: the D.E is the department of education btw)** sorry I won't be home in time for dinner, you'll have to make it on your own

Sorry, sorry, sorry!

All my love.

Tsunade.

Naruto sighed, poor Tsunade, the D.E was breathing down her neck and was almost never home.

She put the paper down and went rummaging through the cupboards for food.

'_Ramen, popcorn bla, bla, more ramen, bla, bla, hey, why not have ramen' _she thought sarcastically as she took the packet out of the cupboard. She put on the kettle and looked in the fridge then the freezer and caught sight of ice-cream and smirked. _'As mum always says, "When the going gets tough, the tough need ice-cream"' _she smiled and took the chocolate ice-cream out and closed the freezer door.

She ate her ramen and finished the tub of ice-cream in an hour and decided to finish her homework.

She trooped upstairs and went to her room and there on her bed was her fox snoozing in the sun.

"Heya Kuubi, having a snooze are ya?" she cooed, picking up the small fox and cuddling it. Putting the male fox back on the bed she sat at her desk and started her homework and was finished it an hour later.

She shooed Kuubi away and got changed, since she wasn't going anywhere she got into her pajamas.

She walked downstairs, sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

'_Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke's doing now..._'

-------------With Sasuke-----------------

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Sasuke said, letting himself into the house and taking off his shoes. He glanced at the iei of his parents and bowed slightly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke looked up. "Hello Itachi!" he grumbled. "How was school?" he asked as him and Sasuke went into the kitchen. "Fine, I guess, I got most of my homework done in detention" Sasuke sat on the counter as Itachi went back to correcting homework from his History class. Yes, that's right, he teaches History in Sasuke's school (much to Sasuke's dismay).

"You should really stop getting detention in Kurani-sense's class; you're driving the woman crazy" Itachi said frowning as he glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled. "Why?! That stupid woman failed me in English!!" he hissed. "She had it coming!"

Itachi sighed and packed up his stuff. "You can be so childish sometimes Sasuke-kun..." he got up and left for the study and Sasuke frowned.

Itachi's head poked round the door again as he asked "How's Naruto-kun, I didn't see her today?"

Sasuke blinked. "Oh, she ditched school today, said she wasn't feeling up to it" Itachi sighed at this.

Itachi then left and Sasuke got down from the counter. Trooping to the fridge he opened it. Looking at the contance he sighed. '_A fridge full of nothing' _he thought sighing as he closed the fridge.

He then stomped upstairs and did his homework for an hour. He got changed into his pajamas and sat his computer desk and checked his e-mail, nothing new. He sighed, got up and went downstairs.

Sitting sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the channels he thought _'god, what a boring day, I wonder what Naruto's doing now'_

-------------------------------------------

Me: yay-ness, this is the longest chappie I've done. Phew it took me age's lol

Naruto: -sulks in Emo corner- not fair, not Fair, why me 

Me: there, there –pats back- Sasuke's not complaining.

Naruto: that's coz' he's not a girl!

Sasuke: well, at least it's not yaoi, I think.

Sakura: anyways, R&R ppl, or Sasuke-kun will...as he said go after you with a satchel lol

Sasuke: JUST DROP IT PEOPLE!!!!!!

Xoxox all my love

AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn out :P


	2. The walk to school

Me: ok people, its me again XD!!!!!!!!!! Thankies 4 the adds and the 2 reviews I got (lol)_**I LOVE YOU ALL XD!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sasuke: -sigh- two reviews give AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn a swelled head, weirdo –dose the Emo frown- you made me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to ooc! –Pouts emo-ish-ly-

Me: oh, sorry about that Sasuke-kun, you were just in a good mood, thanks for the heads up xXforgottenXx; I appreciate it –bows- and you too KitsuneyJenfner for commenting, I thank both of you –bows again-

Naruto: Please, at least if I'm a girl, make me cool, _pleassse!_

Me: alright, oh, and sorry for the reeeally late update, I'm not allowed onto the p.c during the week, only on the weekend and if I get days off school, not to mention, schools getting hectic!!!! Also, I'm starting to fail in my exams, so I've been cramming my butt off! so sorry for any inconvenience! D8

Sakura: Ok people; let's get this show on the road XD

Hinata: _D-DISCLAMER: M-M-MISS AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn D-DOSE N...NOT OWN N-NARUTO, BU-BU-BUT, SHE OWNS T-T-THIS STORY AND ALL H-H-ER OTHER STORIES!_

--------------------------------------------------

The sound of clattering woke Tsunade from her sleep, snapping her back to reality and her pounding headache.

"Guuuh!" She grunted raising her head from the table she had fallen asleep on and tried to take in her surroundings. '_K...kitchen...table? Ooooooh, what...did I...do...last night?' _

"Hi mum, I hear you're awake!" Tsunade grunted and looked up from the table surface to see a bright female face at the counter top. "Shut it brat!" Tsunade hissed foully, this was not the time to badger her, she had a chronic hangover and wanted nothing better to do then to curl up into a ball and get the world to shut up for a few minutes!

Naruto laughed and smiled "there, there mom, you shouldn't get yourself drunk all the time, you won't have to suffer as much" the kettle whistled and Naruto took it up and poured some of it's contance into a mug.

"What's that you're making Naru-bozu?"**(A/N: Bozu is an informal way to refer to a boy, like "kid" in English, basically, it's an insulting nickname that Tsunade uses on Naruto as a girl because she has a boy's name) ** Tsunade grumbled sitting up.

Naruto grunted "Hangover cure!" she said dryly as she stirred the concoction. Tsunade groaned "God I hate that stuff, it tastes like cat piss!" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, you brought it on yourself by getting pissed drunk, do you want to feel better?!" Naruto snapped walking to Tsunade with the medicine in hand. Tsunade held out her hand and snatched it from Naruto, frowning, she took a swig.

Tsunade almost choked as she tried to swallow the yellow mix, going into a fit of coughing when she did so.

Naruto had other things to do then watch her mom choke on hangover cure. Turning on her heel she ran upstairs and got dressed and ran back down stair to see her mother leaning over the sink going to pour the contance of her mug down the drain.

"**Mom! Put down the mug and step away from the sink!**"

Tsunade jumped half out of her skin but did what she was told; there was no getting passed Naruto when in a hurry.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better weather it tastes like cat piss or not!" Naruto hissed as she went to go out the door.

Tsunade blinked "wait, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to school, it sort of is Friday, remember?!"

"Ok then, Bye!"

"Toodles, and drink that hangover cure!"

"Oh alright, _good bye_!!!!"

Naruto laughed as her closed the door behind her. Walking along she gazed in awe at her road, "Sakura Ave." To be honest, she was still clueless over how her mum had managed to _buy_ the house, let alone keep it!

It was a pish-posh estate, the houses were huge, the greens were _massive_, there were sakura trees everywhere to be seen and not to mention, there own onsen **(outdoor bath... I think lol)**.

She skipped along and hummed a familiar tune as she went. School nowadays was very hectic; two words my good friends, summer. Exams.

Although summer break was looming ever nearer they still had to do supervised study and the teachers were not being nice when it came to homework!

Naruto and the rest of the gang admitted the same thing, summer, Exams, _S-u-c-k-e-d!_ Especially for her, hello, dunce! She wasn't the most sharp tool in the tool box (probably the most blunt though) especially when it came to English, the dreaded language as she always said!

Anyway, as she continued to walk she thought of an excuse for not being in the last day. She settled with the bad ass one she had so longed to use since she had gone into secondary school.

A hand slammed her on the back and shattered her thoughts she jumped and squeaked. "What the- !" Whipping around she saw who had thumped her, her childhood friend who lived in the estate next to hers.

"Sasuke, what the hell!"

"And 'good morning' to you too dobe" Sasuke said, her angry attitude not even bothering him, an amused expression on his. She stuck her tongue out at him and he scoffed.

"So, you're going to school today?" she glared daggers at him and he smirked "Shut up smart-ass! I had a perfectly good reason for skipping school!"

He leaned in, his eyes locked with her own "Really? Do tell!" he said, the smirk on his handsome face inching out wards.

Ooooooh how she wanted to strangle the Uchiha right now!

She sighed, giving in "Promise you won't laugh?" she muttered, not making eye contact with him

He blinked "Alright, it can't be that bad?"

"It is,"

"Hmmm, Alright, I promise!"

She suddenly found something about her school shoes so incredibly interesting that she didn't that she didn't look the ebony male.

She muttered in a voice so small that Sasuke had to strain to hear it "I had an English test that I knew I would fail, so I didn't come!"

Laughter rung throughout her ears and quickly looked up at Sasuke.

It wasn't him though!

"Hahahaha! Oh Swirly-fish-cake-chan!! I never thought you'd sink so low!" she whipped around and growled angrily "Kiba-kun! Piss off!" which only made him laugh harder.

"Why, It was _such_an easy test!" she fumed.

Her and Kiba had a strange relationship indeed! They were best buddies, but they soooooo enjoyed pissing each other off (Especially Kiba) they knew that they were just kidding around, but sometimes they got just that liiiittle bit carried away and would usually end in tears **( just an expression btw)**. Like, for example, RIGHT NOW!

"I mean, you were never that bright," strike one!

"Like that one time, you pretended to have a cardiac arrest to get out of that math's test in first year!" strike two!

"Have you ever actually opened your books with the intention of studying" strike three!

"Kiba!" Sasuke snapped, he glanced at the petite, fuming blonde and gulped.

"Ah come on, lighten up! I'm just messing with cha-!" but before he could finish, she jumped him.

And you're out!

His eyes widened with shock "Gah! Someone, anyone!"

Someone grabbed the backs of Kiba's and Naruto's shirts, jerking them both away from each other "Now, I don't know about you," Naruto blinked in shock "But I think I classify as 'someone'."

Sasuke snorted _'show off!'_ he thought as Naruto turned bright red "U-U-Uchiha-sensei!?" she choked, her azure eyes wide (just about as wide as Kiba's)

He smirked, winking at her "Yup!" he let them go and Kiba brushed the invisible dirt off his shoulders.

"Kiba-san, I know she was the one who attacked you, but teasing her would have led to something painful, knowing our Naruto" he shot her a smirk and she blushed again, her gaze trailing back down to her shoes.

"So, I don't want to see you egging her on like that again, or you're both in trouble! Understood?"

Kiba nodded stiffly "Y-yes sir!"

Naruto stuck out her tongue "yea Kiba!" she sneered and Itachi turned to her. She immediately stuck her tongue back in.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair "save the energy for your studies, you need it, alright?"

"Alright," she muttered, looking down at her shoes again.

Sasuke felt jealousy bubble in the pit of his stomach and he grunted _'geese, not at all conspicuous Naru-chan! She turns into freakin' jelly around him!'_ Kiba caught his eye, he looked up and saw Kiba point at them and made getting-sick faces. Sasuke smirked, at least _someone_agreed with him.

Itachi left and the threesome continued their walk to school until about half way Kiba announced he had something really important he had to go to.

"Oh, alright, see you in school Kiba-kun" Naruto smiled and he scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Umm, well, no you won't..."

Naruto looked at him confused "I won't?"

"No"

"Why?"

He sighed, looking at her seriously "'Cause this is _really _important, alright,"

Her puzzlement didn't leave her face, but she nodded and said "Ok, see you when ever?"

"Yup-yup!" he said, grinning goofily as he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Sasuke frowned "What's with him?" Naruto looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged "I dunno, but he seemed dead serious"

There was silence for a moment.

"Anywho!" Naruto grinned, turning around to face Sasuke "Let's go, neh, Sasuke-kun?!"

He smiled "Okay," and they continued their walk.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: haza, haza! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!! WOO! Again, so sorry for the super lateness, I've just been reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally busy and what not, also, I've decided to keep the chapters short, so I can update sooner! XD

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: haha, now that was funny!

Kiba: yea, I'm such an asshole, aren't I?!

Me: yes you are, oh, and people, if you hadn't noticed already, I tweaked it a little! Firstly, it says "Volume 1" in the title because there's gonna be more than one story on it, also, I've changed the pairing to SasuxNaruxIta because of certain things that may happen, ok? PLUS, I'm introducing another character into this story!!! Just guess who it is!?

Kiba: yea, vote for who you wanna come in next! Alright?

Me: -le gasp- brillo idea Kiba-kun, have a bone –tosses him a bone-

Kiba: YAY!!!!!

Me: anyways, thanks so much for reading and I'll update asap!!!!!

All my love

AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn out :P


	3. flirts and a flashback

Me: hey

Me: hey! Guys! What's up?! I'm on cloud 9 XD thanks for the adds & what not!

Naruto: ...

Neji: -pokes his forehead- talk idiot!

Me: yah, you're not still annoyed about the whole girl thing, are you?

Naruto: whaddya' think jerk!?

Me: heehee, SAKURA, CUT TO THE DISCLAMER!!

Sakura: kk, _AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn disclaims all!_

_Flashback_

_Thought in the flashback_

_**Kyuubi talking in the flashback**_

Normal stuff

**Normal Kyuubi talking**

--

I sighed as I placed my forehead on the punching bag I was taking all my anger out on.

Jesus! Teachers can't take jokes nowadays! Why? Cause I had gotten another detention for talking back, yeesh! Kakashi had it coming in the first place!

--_Flash back_--

_I sat in class waiting for the teacher to come in. I had Kakashi today, and he was always late. But I was lost in space and couldn't care less weather he came in at all!_

'_Wow! Uchiha sensei is so handsome, I guess it's a family thing!' __I sighed, a blush dusting my cheeks_

_**Blech! Quit with the lovey-dovey already! I'm gonna' be sick!**__ A voice from the back of my skull hissed and I frowned_

'_Shut up Kyuubi! I don't need your opinion on this!'__ I growled back, frowning slightly._

"_Sorry I'm late folks! I got lost on the road of life!" oh how old that sounded! I, heck, the whole class said "Bull-shit! Your nose is growing Hatake-sensei!"_

"_Oi!" he frowned "No swearing in class, I'm the only one allowed to do that!" Everyone grumbled in annoyance._

_He put his things down on his desk and looked up at the class around him, unfortunately, catching sight of my vibrant blonde head. He smirked "Naru-kun, good to have you back with us!" __'Ah shit!'__ I thought, grimacing at his mock-happy tone __**Haha, serves you right! **__'__Shuddup Kyuubi!'_

"_Was there any particular reason you were out for my English test, or were you actually sick?" Kakashi smirked as a wave of giggles rose and fell. I sighed dryly "Not particularly," I said, checking my nails in boredom._

_One of Kakashi's eyebrows slowly inched upwards "Hun!" then it hit him. "Oh yea, also, according to Ibiki-sensei, you were at detention yesterday after school, why go to detention and not school?"_

_Sniggers rose and fell in the classroom and I grunted, frowning slightly. Then, I smirked, leaning back in my chair, arms folded, with a cheeky grin in place_

_It was then that Kakashi realized his mistake. Nobody embarrasses Uzumaki Naruto and gets away with it. _

"_Well," I began melodramatically clasping my hands together "It was all a series of unfortunate events really, starting from when I got up that very morning," I said, batting my eyelashes and pouting my lip innocently._

_Another fit of sniggers rose and fell in the class room and Kakashi quickly hushed them "Do continue Naruto-kun..." he grumbled emphasizing the syllables in my name._

"_That I shall dear sensei!" I said, as I nattered on "Well, as I told you, the whole thing started that very morning"_

"_Uh-huh," Kakashi deadpanned. "I woke up refreshed from a early night in, all my homework done and all, so, since I didn't want to be late for school I got straight up and began to dress," _

"_All was well, till I began to have problems with a stubborn pair of socks. I was hopping around trying to put them on when I slipped on a copy on the floor of my room and fell face first into my door, the door was, unfortunately, open, so I continued to roll down the stairs."_

_The class was laughing as I continued "I slammed face first into the front door and it swung open, I rolled out into the middle of the road where I got hit by a car. The ambulance came in no time flat, but sadly, when they had started the ambulance they had forgotten to close the doors properly so, I sailed out the back of the ambulance and into a nearby lake, they didn't find me until 3o clock so I had missed school altogether" I finished, grinning cheekily _

_Kakashi smiled, although his twitching eyebrow was a telltale sign that a detention was coming my way._

"_Well," Kakashi said "after all that you would- sorry- should have been I hospital for at least, five, six days?" he grinned and continued "perhaps you should spend that time recuperating in detention?"_

_An ever ascending 'ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!' rose in the class room and I frowned angrily. _

_Kakashi smirked in triumph "what's wrong? Can't take a joke?"_

_Oh that son of a- he will pay for this!_

_--End-of-flashback--_

The thought was only making me more and more frustrated, how dare he embarrass me! It was just a freakin' joke!

"BASTARD!!" I screamed, throwing my fist as hard as I could and striking the punching bag.

'**Tut-tut-tut, this will not do, we must return the favor!' **I snorted _'who's "we" pale-face? Tempting as it sounds; I'm in enough trouble as it is. Also if I get caught, what'll I say "Oh, sorry, my dead sister in my head told me to do it"? No thank you!' _suddenly, it came to my attention that the punching bag was beginning to sag. I looked down "Wha- oh crap!" I wailed. I had managed to slit a hole in it and all the sand was pouring out onto my shoes!!

Finally, the whole bag gave way on me and knocked me to the ground

'_Ah bolocks!'_

--

Diedara and Itachi heard a loud scream which made them both jump.

"Ne, 'Tachi-kun, did you hear that uh?" the blonde art teacher asked, prodding Itachi's arm. "If you mean the scream, yes" Itachi said.

They fell silent.

"S-should we go investigate, uh?" Diedara asked

"That would be advisable" Itachi said and pushed past Diedara. "N-ne, wait up 'Tachi-kun!!" Diedara wailed, running to catch up with the Uchiha.

They followed the sound to the gym, Itachi and Diedara seized the double doors and swung them open. They both blinked at the sight before them.

"Oh..." Diedara said.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed.

They say me laying spread eagled on the wooden floor, all of my torso and most of my limbs enveloped in sand, beside me, lay the deflated punching bag, a long split down the side.

I glanced up at them as they just stared at me.

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Diedara-sensei roared, falling to his knees with laughter.

I grumbled with annoyance. I glanced at Uchiha-sensei and my blood ran cold '_D-don't tell me, h-he's laughing too!?' _His eyes were obscured by his side fringes buthis lips were curled in an amused smirk and I could hear a quiet snigger emerge from him.

Ok, It was an embarrassing enough situation as it was, but having the no-nonsense, quiet, strict and most stoic of all the teachers in the school laugh at you in this situation just made things a whole lot worse!!

'_Oh sweet Jesus! Kill me now!'_

--

"Gomen, Naru-kun, it was just so funny, uh" Diedara sighed as he ran the brush through my hair in an attempt to get the sand out.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grunted, I was still pretty pissed off at them both. Itachi walked in the room with a glass of water for me in his hand.

If anyone's wondering, we were in the deserted teachers lounge (since it was, after all, after school at the time being)

"Here," Itachi smiled, holding the glass in front of me. I turned my head away from the glass; arms still folded "No thank you!" I grunted venomously.

He glanced at Diedara and sighed, sitting down on the couch I was on, putting the glass on the coffee table and moving up right beside me.

"Ne, Naruto, I apologize for laughing at you, and I'm sure Iwa-sensei-" he gestured towards Diedara "–is sorry as well." He said giving me an irresistible smile and locking his eyes with mine.

That jackass was trying to charm his way out of this! that pissed me off! But damn he was good at it, my knees felt like they had the same consistency as jelly and I could defiantly tell I was blushing.

I heard Diedara-sensei grunt "What a flirt" under his breath but I didn't care! I was lost in that damn asshole's eyes, and didn't want to be found!

**Don't fall for it you boob! He's trying to get you like this! **I heard Kyuubi yell in my head, making my ears ring _'you think I'm trying to?! it's not my fault! Blame the damn hormones!' _I hollered back, trying to look away (not succeeding very well).

"Didn't think you would go so far as molesting a student Aniki." Both Itachi and I whipped our heads to the door to see Sasuke and Sakura standing at the open door, Sasuke wearing a pissed off expression and Sakura with her mouth hanging agape, a look of disbelief on her face.

I glanced down and finally noticed that in the span of time that I was lost in his eyes, he had managed to lean all the way over me, nose to nose, his hands propped on either side of my thighs.

'_C-crap! He's so close and everyone's watching!! Oh god! I'm going to die with embarrassment!' _I swiftly wriggled away from him, keeping my eyes on my shoes.

Finally, Sakura snapped out of her state and cracked her knuckles "Sensei, you pig! How dare you!!"

Oh boy, this was going to get really messy!

--

Me: ZOMFG!! A cliffy, I know, I'm soooooo sorry!! Summer exams are really important, and my grades are a bit suckish so, again and again gomen-gomen-gomenasai! On a lighter note, thanks for reading thus far, and not loosing interest because of my very poor punctuality, I take my hat off to you all, you rock! :D

Naruto: -twitch, twitch- I...I feel so violated!! What's next; Rape?!

Itachi: hmmmm, that's not a bad idea, as long as I give Sasuke a run for his money, I'm perfectly contempt with this.

Me: that's right, more ItaxNaru interaction as someone asked!! Believe me; I was going to put it in there anyway –wiggles eyebrows-

Sasuke: Naruto! You whore!-pouts-

Sakura: ok... you do that Sasuke-kun, yay! Finally! My first appearance XD!!

Me: well, it wouldn't be fair to leave my name-sake out of the fun, so I squeezed her in now! Oh, the whole "dead sister called Kyuubi" is a long story, but don't worry, I'll explain it later. Anyway, don't forget to r&r, or I'll hunt you down and kill you!

All my love,

.:AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn:.


End file.
